


A Good Goodneighbor

by MotherOfFools



Series: Whores of the Wasteland [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools
Summary: Lana is just another wastelander doing her best to get by. Goodneighbor offers certain opportunities that you can't find in Diamond City, with the safety you can't get out in the wastes. With a vast supply a clientele a girl can really turn her life around if she's not too picky about which way she's going at the end of it.
Series: Whores of the Wasteland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Good Goodneighbor

Lana had come to Goodneighbor the usual way; desperate and alone. After the last raider attack on her childhood home she decided to head out, make a life for herself, maybe find a bigger and better settlement to live in, one with safety and security. She was 20 years old but only just barely knew how to use a gun, wore only the simplest of gear she had managed to salvage, and really, truly, had no idea what the hell she was doing. She made it across the Commonwealth barely in one piece, but managed to tag along with a small caravan to Diamond City. Diamond City was not especially receptive to her empty pockets and lack of useful skills, and a guard escorted her out of the city with a hand drawn map to Goodneighbor.

"It's a better place for misfits like you," He said, "Go there, learn a trade or something, do some odd jobs until you can afford to live here, okay? McDonough is a hard ass with ridiculous standards, but at least the walls will still be here when you return."

Then, there she was, dragging her sorry ass through the entrance. The Diamond City guard had not informed her of the Super Mutants standing between Goodneighbor and the rest of the world, and she had barely managed to make it through alive.

"Well well, a newcomer. If you're gonna hang around Goodneighbor you're gonna need insurance." A burly bald man called to her between puffs of his cigarette.

"I-I'm sorry? I don't... I don't have anything..." She said weakly, stumbling a little, pressing her arm harder into her abdomen to try and stem the flow of blood.

"It's like this, if you want to enter my town, you gotta pay me insurance, or _accidents_ might start happening. Ya dig?"

"P-Please I... I need help. I don't have any money right now..." She braced herself against a brick half-wall to stay on her feet.

"Finn! Someone new enters the gates, hurt and scared and you try to extort her? Can't that crap wait?" A fancy dressed ghoul scolded as he stepped out of an impressive building near them. "C'mere kid, we'll get you fixed up." He came up to her and injected her with a stimpak before putting his arm under hers and helping her to their doctor. 

-

And so that was how her new life began in Goodneighbor, with a little extortion , a spoonful of mystery, and a surprising amount of compassion. She picked up jobs for the different merchants in town, sweeping floors and unloading stock from caravans, nothing extravagant but it provided enough to get by. But, still, it felt like she could be doing something more. She wanted to build something for herself, have a home, options and opportunities, not just skate by from one meal to the next. She decided to head down to the Third Rail to see if maybe there was some more lucrative jobs down at the bar.

She stood against the wall surveying the occupants of the bar, some she recognized, some she didn't. That's when Magnolia went on stage and started to sing. She sang of dragging herself hurt and alone to Goodneighbor, exchanging her body for caps and chems, making friends and building herself into a new woman in Good Goodneighbor. That was the moment she had her epiphany. She and Magnolia weren't so different, she had a nice body and charming smile, why couldn't she do the same thing? Have sex for money, get rich and build a better life? She smiled and waited until Magnolia left the stage to approach her.

"Miss Magnolia? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hmm? Sure thing, sugar. Is it about the music?" Magnolia smiled and grabbed a glass of water from Charlie, taking a sip.

"Not exactly. I was wondering if you had any advice for me."

"Oh? In what regard? Are you trying to steal my stage?" She chuckled.

"No, I'm not meant to be a singer. I want to start having sex for caps, but I'm not sure how to start doing that. Do I just stand with a sign saying my prices?"

"Oh! Well, that is a different matter, isn't it? You don't need to be quite so literal with a sign. Just wear something tight and revealing, hang out around here or the hotel, bat your eyelashes at potential customers and be flirty. If they're interested, they'll usually ask first. Don't charge too much until you've built a reputation. Maybe 75 caps for an hour to start with, and work your way up from there. Just make sure you stay somewhere where people can hear you if you need to call for help, in case your john tries to do more than he's paid for."

"Thank you. I'll do that, Miss Magnolia."

"Call me Mags, dear. We're sisters in arms now." She chuckled, "Hell, stick around for a while and after I'm done for the night I'll give you a dress to wear. My old regulars will recognize it and know that you've got my stamp of approval." She winked and finished her water before heading back up on stage.

-

Magnolia was as good as her word and gave Lana a skimpy black dress, covered in sequins and low cut in the front. It looked just like the ones that she saw on the pre-war showgirl posters. That paired with a pair of dusty black high heels and some blood red lipstick and she was all set. She stood by the stairs of the bar, her long, shapely legs on display as she waited for someone to take the bait. She was surprised when Mayor Hancock approached her.

"Well hello... And what have we here?" Hancock said softly, a lilt of amusement in his voice.

"Just a girl trying to find work. What're you up to, Mayor?"

"Hmm...right now, I think I'd prefer you call me John."

"I see. Well, the question still stands, John." She smiled softly, not sure if she should put on her act or not. Was he checking up, or checking out?

"I was coming down here for some entertainment. It looks to me like I might've found it."

She smiled more, happy to have an answer. "Well, if it's entertainment you're hoping for, I could keep you company. 75 caps an hour sound like a fair deal to you, John?"

"Plenty fair to me, doll." He smiled and held out his arm for her to take, and walked her back up to the Old State House. Seeing her on his arm his entourage left the room and he locked the door behind them. 

"I have to be honest, John, you're my first customer. I'm not sure how to go about _entertaining_ you." She said, a little bashfully. She looked the part of the prostitute, but she wasn't sure how to walk the walk yet.

"Forget that I'm going to pay you. Treat it like we're deeply in love. If you're uncomfortable we can stop, but you'll have a hard time being a whore if you can't enjoy it."

She nodded and stepped close to him, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him down into a tender kiss. His lips felt odd, but his warmth and the gentle hand on the small of her back pulling her closer was the same as any man. She smiled and slid her tongue between his lips, to which he eagerly responded in kind, kissing her with more passion now, his other hand moving to squeeze her ass. She moaned softly and lightly scraped her nails against the rough skin of his neck.

He broke the kiss first, taking her hand and walking her over to his bed. Once there he began to undress, smiling at her as she watched him. "Am I the one giving a strip tease? I haven't told you _my_ price, Lana."

She blushed and began to undress herself, easing the dress off as gracefully as she can, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Her wide hips and petite yet supple breasts now on full display for the most powerful man in Goodneighbor. "Pleased with what you see, Mayor?"

"I'm confident that I've made a good purchase." He chuckles. "Get naked and onto the bed please."

She nods and strips the rest of the way before sitting on the bed.

"I suppose I should've been more specific. On your knees, please. I want you bent over."

She quickly adjusts so her ass is up and facing him, bracing herself for him to start fucking her. She's lets out a surprised moan when she feels a tongue slide up the length of her slit. His tongue swirled around her clit and she shivered, moaning low in her throat as he pleasured her. He slid two fingers into her and scissored them, making sure she was adequately prepared for him. Once satisfied he pulled away and lined up the head of his thick, textured cock with her hole.

"Ready?"

"Ohhh yes, I'm ready." She moaned softly.

That was all he needed before thrusting hard into her, holding onto her hips for leverage. She rocked back into him as he started a rough, fast pounding of her tight pussy, the texture of his ghoulish skin on her sensitive lips causing her to mewl. He continued his rough pounding, grunting with the effort. Lana moaned loudly as her ass bounced against his rough treatment. 

"Oh yes! Yes, John! Fill me with your cum!"

He smacked her ass hard, "Fuck yeah, baby, tell me how much you love it."

"I do! I love it so much... You fuck my pussy so good, Hancock! I've never had cock so good before!~"

That declaration was what drove him over the edge, he held her hips with bruising force as he came hard deep inside of her, shooting his load directly against her cervix. When he pulled back the sight of her, bent over, sweating, her pussy dripping his cum, brought him fully back to full strength. He dipped a finger into her to coat it, then pushed it into her ass.

She squealed and squeezed around the invading appendage. "J-John? What're you doing?"

"Fingering your ass. Why? Is that off limits?"

"I... I haven't done that before."

"Do you want to?"

She considered for a moment, the finger didn't feel bad, and he had been very enjoyable the traditional way. "... Double the caps. It's a virginity, after all."

"You have a deal. I promise I won't be as rough this time." He started to move his finger in and out, eliciting a small moan from Lana. Once satisfied he pulled his finger out and coated his fingers with their combined fluids before pushing two fingers into her, scissoring them until she was ready for three. He started to finger fuck her and used his other hand to rub her clit, smiling to himself when she cried out in ecstasy, her pussy quivering.

"I-I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!"

He obeyed and finger fucked her ass faster, rubbing her clit in sync. She screamed as she came hard, her holes desperately clenching. Once she was finished he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock against her sopping pussy before lining up and pushing his cock into her ass. He went slow and steady, holding her cheeks spread so he can get in as deep as possible. She cries out as he stretches her more and more, plundering her virgin depths. Once fully sheathed inside of her he gives her a moment to adjust before pulling back and starting to thrust. He goes deep but slow, not wanting to overwhelm her. He's glad he was able to make her cum first, the residual high was clearly easing the pain of this first time. Once she was starting to moan he started to fuck her in earnest, keeping to his word to not be as rough as before. His thrusts were steady, his passion restricted out of courtesy.

"Please, John... Please just fuck me like you mean it. I'll never be a good whore if I can't take it like a whore. Break me in so every other man in Goodneighbor can get his money's worth."

Hancock chuckles, "That's hot, babe." With that he obeys and starts to pound her ass hard and fast, just like before. She cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, but pushes back to meet his thrusts, letting him get that little bit deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!! Oh, fuck, John! Fuck! Oh god I-I'm gonna cum!" She cries out, her body starting to clench around his cock. Hancock continues fucking her mercilessly, until her orgasm hits and he can no longer move as her tight ass squeezes him like a vice, the intensity pushing him over the brink. He shoots his load deep into her ass, groaning in pleasure as his cock is milked for every last drop. When her orgasm finally dies down he slips out of her ass.

"Are you okay, babe?" He gently pets her lower back as she pants and catches her breath.

"I'm okay. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied. That'll be 150 caps, right? You did say double."

She chuckles and flips over so she can look at him. "Yeah, that'll do."

"With a body like yours, I'm going to recommend you charge 150 as your base price. If anyone says you're overcharging, tell them to ask me for my opinion. I'll gladly give you a glowing review." He smiles and leans down to kiss her before walking over to his dresser and pulling out her payment.

"A _pleasure_ doing business with you, Mayor Hancock."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this because I haven't had the mental capacity to write for a little bit, and my Sasha story....I dug myself into a whole tbh. I'll probably just delete it because I really do not know what else to do with that.


End file.
